


Ayah

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: Hotaru's Birthday Series [5]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Hotaru and Keikoku aren't the same person, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: Keikoku senang, ayahnya sudah sadar kembali.Judul tidak berhubungan dengan isi.





	Ayah

Keikoku hanya bisa memandang sang ayah sembari bertopang dagu, ragu mengatakan kepada sang ayah kalau ia sudah ingat masa lalunya. Keikoku jelas tahu kalau ayahnya itu sudah ingat mengenai masa lalu mereka saat klan mibu merupakan nama sebuah desa di bumi, bukan menjadi nama planet yang mereka tempati.   
Sang ayah yang kini menjadi raja dari salah satu kerajaan yang ada di planet mereka itu, dulu memanglah seorang anak buah pemimpin Klan Mibu yang sesungguhnya. Keikoku ingat sekali bagaimana dirinya 'yang ini' terbangun dari segel tidurnya akibat kematian sang ayah yang cukup tidak wajar bagi seorang samurai yang memiliki kekuatan yang diakui oleh pimpinan klan mibu yang sesungguhnya itu.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya sang ayah. Keikoku tersenyum dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari topangan tangannya. Ayahnya itu tidak berubah. seingat yang bisa ia ingat. Keikoku sudah dengar dari pamannya Shinrei, keempat raja lain Akira, Akari, Bontenmaru, bahkan Kyo sang pemimpin klan mibu sesungguhnya..., kalau ayahnya itu berubah jauh sekali ketika dirinya lahir. 

"Ayah melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Keikoku. Keikoku sebenarnya sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. saat-saat ayahnya kebingungan saat 'ibu tirinya' mengambil alih semua tugas kerajaan setelah sang ayah sadar dari komanya. Keikoku melirik bagian bawah tubuh ayahnya yang hancur. Keikoku memejamkan matanya, dirinya 'yang ini' kembali bangkit saat sang ayah menjadi cacat. Keikoku bersyukur kali ini ayah dan ibu tirinya itu tidak mati. Namun..., dendam karena sudah mencacatkan tubuh ayahnya itu tetap harus dibalas..., Keikoku berjanji pelakunya akan segera ia temukan.

"Aku rasa tidak." ucap ayahnya itu. Keikoku terkekeh. "Ah..., lupa rasanya punya kaki."

"..., Bukan lupa itu ayah..., dan ayah jangan ngomong begitu donk." keluh Keikoku. Keikoku memeluk sang ayah.

"Berarti memang ada yang kulupakan." Ayahnya mengusap kepala Keikoku dengan lembut. "kan memang kenyataan."

"Ah ayah...." Keikoku melepas pelukannya sejenak.

"Kei..., sejak kapan mamamu itu mengerjakan semua tugasku?"

"Tentu saja setelah ayah tidak sadar selama ini."

"Panggil mamamu. Aku yang akan mengerjakannya lagi."

"Ayah bekerjanya mulai besok saja ya. sekarang ayah makan dulu aja, yuk." Keikoku mengambilkan kursi roda dari sudut ruangan. sang ayah menghela nafas.

"Panggil adikmu Kei..., tanganmu cuma satu. ayah...." Keikoku tersenyum.

"Gak apa, ayah. dulu Ayah bisa gendong Kei dengan satu tangan."

"..., tubuhmu masih kecil dulu." sang ayah menunjukkan betapa kecilnya diri Keikoku dulu hanya dengan jari. Keikoku tertawa. ia mengeluarkan tangan kegelapannya lalu mengangkat tubuh sang ayah serta mendudukannya di kursi roda. Ayahnya terlihat sangat terkejut saat itu. "Kamu...."

"Yak, kita siap...." Keikoku tersenyum lalu mendorong kursi roda ayahnya itu. Keikoku melirik sang ayah yang sedang mengelus pedangnya. Kemampuannya yang sudah bangkit sepenuhnya membuat Keikoku dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang dipikirkan ayahnya. Kemampuan yang mirip dengan kemampuan Satori yang dimiliki Muramasa, sesepuh di planet itu, jauh lebih hebat karena ia bisa membaca pikiran ayahnya yang bahkan sulit untuk dibaca oleh Muramasa.

_'Dia sudah bangkit lagi rupanya, Tuanku Hotaru....'_

_'Apa maksudmu Naraka?'_

_'Kemampuan anakmu. kemampuan yang dulu bisa membalaskan dendamnya yang sudah membunuhmu.'_

_'Oh..., kekuatan yang aku segel itu?'_

_'Benar sekali. kau tahu? sejak pertama aku lahir di planet ini, dan tiap generasi selanjutnya kekuatan itu bangkit dan terus mengingatmu. dia sudah menunggu saat-saat ini.'_

_'menunggu saat ini?'_

_'Menunggu saat kebangkitannya bersamaan dengan kebangkitan dirimu, tuanku. anakmu sudah sering bereinkarnasi di planet ini. sedikit berbeda denganku yang hanya rohku saja yang tersisa di planet ini dan akhirnya mendiami pedangku..., pedangmu saat ini.'_

_'Jadi..., anak kejahatan itu..., adalah kekuatan yang aku segel itu?'_

_'tepat sekali. dia dijuluki anak kejahatan karena sejak dia bangkit kembali ke planet ini tanpa dirimu..., dia akan selalu membunuh. membunuh tanpa rasa belas kasihan sama sekali. psikopat kalau bahasa saat ini ya?'_

_'dan pemicunya karena kematianku?'_

_'Dan Nyonya, dan Shinrei. tak lama setelah kau mati..., Shinrei juga mati. aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa samurai rendahan itu membunuh Shinrei yang dalam kondisi prima. ..., atau samurai itu terlihat rendahan karena kemampuan keji anakmu saat itu ya?'_

_'....'_

_'Oh, dulu aku digunakan anakmu untuk membunuh pembunuhmu. padahal dia punya senjata sendiri. atau senjata itu hanya lahir di planet ini ya?'_

Keikoku terkekeh mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan roh penghuni pedang ayahnya itu. Keikoku melirik tangan kegelapannya. 'yha..., aku baru tahu kalau kekuatan ini bisa lepas dari tubuhku dan menjadi senjata seperti itu di planet ini.' Keikoku merogoh kantungnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ayah...." Keikoku menutup mata sang ayah dengan kain merah yang biasa mengikat kening sang ayah.

"Keikoku! apa-apaan?"

"Ah ayah jangan lihat dulu."

"Kenapa tidak boleh liat? ada kekacauan, ya?"

"Ih, pokoknya ayah gak boleh lihat!" Keikoku merengek kecil saat sang ayah menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka kain di matanya itu. sang ayah menghela nafas.

_'oh pantas anakmu tidak mengizinkanmu melihatnya dulu. kamu melupakan....'_

_'paman naraka tidak boleh bilang.'_ kekeh Keikoku yang menginterupsi ucapan Naraka, rih pedang milik ayahnya itu. Keikoku melihat ayahnya yang sedikit tegang. "Salah satu kekuatan Kei memang memanipulasi pikiran, ayah. jangan takut. Kei tidak akan mengapa-apakan pikiran ayah."

_'kenapa aku bisa melupakan kemampuanmu yang paling mengerikan ini.'_ ucap Naraka.

"Keikoku...."

"Gak apa ayah. Kan ayah sekarang masih hidup. Kei gak akan membunuh orang lagi kok."

"Janji?"

"..., Janji." Kei menghentikan dorongan kursi rodanya lalu memeluk sang ayah dari belakang._ 'Lagipula..., Kasihan Kei yang satu lagi.., dia sepertinya anak kebaikan soalnya.'_  
Keikoku sengaja mengucapkannya melalui pikiran. Ia juga ingin agar ayahnya tahu..., kalau saat ini..., di dalam tubuhnya terdapat dua jiwa. sama seperti dahulu saat dirinya mendadak terbangun dan muncul di hadapan 'Kei' menceritakan mengenai kekuatannya yang disegel dan..., secara tidak langsung membangkitkan rasa dendam dalam hati 'Kei' yang akhirnya menyebabkan dirinya 'yang ini' pun terbunuh. Keikoku menghela nafasnya. ia membuka penutup mata sang ayah.

"KEJUTAN!!! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HOTARU/AYAH!!" Sang ayah terlihat membulatkan matanya sejenak. 

"ka, kaget."

"YEEI!! berhasil!!" teriak semua orang yang sedang berada di ruang makan. Sang ayah menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. ia melirik anak pertamanya itu yang terlihat tersenyum bangga kepada istri, kakak tirinya, dan anak kedua-ketiganya itu.

"Kak Kei Hebat bisa dudukin ayah di kursi roda dengan satu tangan!!" Keikoku tersenyum semaking bangga saat adik-adiknya itu membanggakan dirinya. Meski Keikoku tahu, adik-adiknya itu sudah pernah melihat dirinya dalam keadaan 'kekuatan sesungguhnya', jadi adiknya sudah pasti tahu ia bisa mengeluarkan tangan kiri kegelapannya itu. Keikoku melirik ayah dan ibu tirinya itu sedang bersiap meniup lilin.

"Sudah selama itukah aku tertidur, Zakuro?"

"Begitulah."

"Pantas kau menggantikan semua kerjaku. mulai besok..., aku yang akan bekerja lagi."

"Aku masih dibantu Shinrei kok. dan..., tidak boleh..., aku tidak akan membuatmu bekerja sampai aku tahu kau sudah pulih benar, sayang. ucapkan permintaanmu sebelum meniupnya." 

"keras kepala."

"Kamu lebih keras kepala dariku."

Keikoku tertawa kecil saat sang ayah menghela nafasnya pasrah. Keikoku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal lain. ia tidak ingin mendengar permintaan ayahnya itu. Bagi kedua Keikoku..., mengetahui keinginan ayahnya itu adalah hal yang tabu apalagi kalau keinginan ayahnya itu berkaitan dengan dirinya.

_'nama kita sama-sama Kei jadinya....'_

_'Atau kau mau kalau namamu Keiko lalu aku Koku?'_

_'Ih, namaku jadi nama cewe donk?'_

_'Kei aja kalau gitu.'_

_'tapi namamu jadi aneh masa Koku?'_

_'..., kalau begitu..., kamu Keikoku, aku Kurayami. kan aku kekuatan kegelapan dirimu. sisi gelap planet mars.'_

_'Boleh!'_

Kurayami tersenyum simpul, memandang sang ayah yang mengeluh mengenai pisau pemotong kue ulang tahun ayahnya. 'sepertinya sudah aman.'

_'iya sudah aman! kemampuan kita membaca pikiran kadang menyusahkan ya.'_

_'tapi menjadi keuntungan juga untuk membunuh musuh.'_

_'Yami kan udah janji gak bakal ngebunuh lagi!'_

_'iya, iya....'_


End file.
